


Different Ways

by ogawaryoko



Series: Broken [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brain Damage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Bucky, Protective Avengers, Rumlow is an asshole, Therapy, steve loves bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>即使有复仇者们的帮助，Bucky还是很难适应这个世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/gifts).
  * A translation of [Different Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110929) by [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill). 



天花板上有一只小小的蜘蛛在爬，它一步一步地跨越那凹凸不平的白色表面，先是谨慎地试探，确认前方无碍后才踏出下一条腿。一步步地，一点点地，它爬过了天花板，它仿佛不在意身边有任何危险，仿佛充满了信心。

它美丽但丑陋，圆溜溜的身体和细长高耸的八条腿，虫类的鄂部一刻不停地在动。它的眼睛很大，有八个，在室内的光线中闪烁着，映出底下的一切事物。无论如何它还是美的。它那样漫不经心而游离于这尘世之外，渺小，微不足道。Bucky看得出这样的美。他一路望着它爬过天花板，爬下墙壁，消失在一个书橱背后。

它不见了。Bucky再度望向对面椅子上端坐的男人。体重超标，五十多岁，从不锻炼，没有格斗技巧。Bucky想了想，大约有三十种不同的方法，无需使用藏在身上的刀，就可以杀了他。

“你可以专心听我说话了吗，Mr Barnes？”心理治疗师问道。对Bucky而言，要判断这个男人是气恼还是愉快，都是不可能完成的任务。所以他不说话。从第一次到这里进行每日心理治疗开始他就没有说过话。男人叹了口气。“如果你在治疗期间拒绝参与，那也就不可能会有疗效。”他是在等待回应，但Bucky还是不做声。这男人又弱又没用。既不是目标任务也并非上级长官。对他无话可说。

“好吧，Mr Barnes。时间到了。明天同一时间再会。”

也就是说他可以走了。Bucky看看书橱，看不见那只蜘蛛。他稍许考虑了一下要不要干脆把书橱掀翻了找找看，但Steve会不高兴，而且，他可能会吓到小蜘蛛的。

Bucky站起来走出了门。外面的等候室装修豪华，布置舒适，和医生办公室差不多，墙上挂着原版名画，家具也是真皮沙发。不断演奏的温和乐曲是他想不起名字的交响乐。前台那女人很美。苗条，矫健。她一定有健身，尽管没有什么格斗技能，起码她对自身健康很关注。换作是她开口讲话，Bucky或许还会回应。也或许不会吧。她只用微笑道别。

他慢慢走到出口，推门时听见后面有个声音在喊：“哇！等一下，别丢下我走掉啊，老兄！”

Bucky回头。Sam Wilson放下手里的杂志朝他走来。“忘记我陪你一道来的了？”他笑嘻嘻地问。

“忘了。”Bucky咕哝着低下头。

Sam只是微笑。“没事。最近曝光得太多，偶尔被遗忘一下有助于矫正我的自我认知。治疗怎么样？现在你也肯开口讲话之类的，我猜进行得还不错？”他边说边为Bucky开门。Bucky踏上宽敞的走廊，一侧有好几间办公室，另一侧则是玻璃门。

“我看见了一只蜘蛛。”Bucky告诉他。

“蜘蛛……？”

Bucky向玻璃门走去，后面跟着Sam。他看见许多人在大堂里走动。这一层楼有十六家商户，顾客们也各种各样的人都有，只不过最常见的还是西装革履的打扮。与Bucky的帽衫加牛仔裤相距甚远。

“你不喜欢Alexander医生？”Sam问，“你们的会面都持续三个月了。”

Bucky不回答。那个医生让Bucky毫无谈话欲。Steve说了如果他不愿意可以不必开口，所以他就不开口。但Steve又说他必须来治疗，所以他来治疗。

他走过大堂来到电梯跟前，一路上小心地不与任何人相撞。他把手插在帽衫的衣袋里，挡住了金属部分。旁边一部电梯附近站了五个男人，西装领带一丝不苟，他们瞥了过来，Bucky听见从那边传来嗤笑声。

“都不知道这里还收治嗑药的。”其中一人开着不好笑的玩笑。

“他难道不该回去睡纸板箱？”

就算不用刀，他也有十种不同的方法可以在十五秒内杀掉他们全部。Bucky默默地望着面前的电梯。

Sam不悦地冲他们说：“嗨，别太过分了，伙计们！”

男人们一脸怒意。不过完全没有任何威胁力。“你以为自己是什么人，小鬼？”某一个人骂道。

“啊？你刚叫我小鬼？”

另一个大笑着说：“你不是来这里给地板打蜡的吗？”

要是被Steve听到他又会生气。Steve总是想去保护那些无法保护自己的人。极力回想的话，Bucky还能想得起来那样一个小男孩：个子很矮，骨瘦如柴，又顽固得不肯在任何事情面前让步。Sam应该不需要别人的保护。但如果他动手，Steve也不会在意。

于是Bucky转过身面对那几个男人，他拉开帽衫拉链，把外套丢在地上。他穿着无袖T恤，双手插在牛仔裤口袋里，眼睛还是只看着地板。

“走开。”他小声说。

他的机械臂在顶灯的照耀下反射着金属光。当他清醒时间够久，也愿意接受外来触碰时，有人为他的机械臂涂抹过别的图案，但仍不掩其本质。男人们的笑声戛然而止。

“该死，是那个人吗？”

“是冬兵！他疯了吗！”

Bucky抬起头。“就算不用刀，我也可以用十种方法在十五秒内杀光你们所有人。”他仿佛在陈述一个事实。

男人们惊恐地跑开了。有别人注意到他们，露出害怕的神色。Bucky活动了一下肩膀，健全的那边和总是疼痛不已的那边。他不喜欢被人盯着看。他去找帽衫。

Sam正帮他拿着衣服。“嘿，谢谢了，老兄。”他说，“你不必非得为我出手的，嗯？”

“Steve说应该帮助别人。”Bucky回答，他着实不想讲话。周围还有人在看。他穿上外套，把兜帽戴起来盖住脑袋，然后走进最近的电梯。Sam跟在后面。

“带我们去复仇者的公共层，JARVIS。”Sam说。

“是，先生。”

电梯门关闭了，开始上升。Bucky一直垂着头，用兜帽遮住自己。Sam凝视着他，表情好像很悲伤。

Bucky可以用八种方法杀了他。


	2. Chapter 2

电梯门打开了，Bucky悄无声息地踏上复仇者大厦的公共层，听见里面传出争执的声音。这一层楼设计得比较开放，利用了布置巧妙的建筑方式和装饰品，在无需砌墙的情况下组成了好几个单独区域。但隔音再好，高声讲话还是听得很清楚，特别是对于拥有强大听力的人来说。

“我真不敢相信你居然会这么做，Tony！”Steve怒吼着，“你明明有这么一整幢楼！为何还非要在这层进行那场愚蠢的访谈？现在全世界都知道Bucky的存在了！到处都看得见他的身影！”

“所以现在人人都觉得他很辣啊，”Tony在闷闷不乐地反驳，“了不起，那应该有助于增强他的自信心。”

“但他在这里的事实也被人知道了！我们说好要隐瞒他的存在！现在无数报纸杂志要求采访他，就连今天早晨我都得站在公告板旁边，拼命解释自己没有和最好的朋友搞在一起这种事！”

Bucky继续无声地走近声音的源头。他喜欢待在Steve身边。即使脑中迷雾深重，即使他还是会想不起自己是谁，Steve的存在也最为真实。Steve让他感觉自己也是真实的。

“是嘛？那你干嘛不搞？他明摆着喜欢你。”

“上帝，Tony，你真是一个愚蠢得叫人难以置信的天才。”

这层楼有四个吧台，他们站在其中一个旁边，靠近角落的小吧。Sam赶到Bucky身边，没有产生肢体接触但试图引导他走另一个方向。“呃，我们朝那里走好不好？Thor可能在影音室里看电视，或者我们去健身房，怎么样？”

Bucky绕过他朝前走。

“好吧好吧随便你，”Tony没好气，“是因为Natasha说你敢搞他，就干掉你？我们不告诉Nat行不？”

“你是想说服谁，你自己吗，Stark？”

“唔，才不。算了，你说得对，我是个蠢货。我承认。只是……感觉太怪异了，那样一个杀人不眨眼的家伙，生理上是超级厉害的成年人，心理上却犹如一个幼儿。”

“嗨，大家好！”Sam发现自己无法阻挡Bucky，就及时招呼道，“我们回来了！”

两人的声音立刻偃旗息鼓。Bucky拐了个弯，发现他们立在一个豪华吧台旁，Tony在里边放置酒杯的地方，Steve则在外沿。

“嘿，Buck。”Steve露出笑容，“治疗得怎么样？”

Bucky来到他面前，停下脚步，微微仰头注视着他的脸。Steve就那样耐心地站着等待他整理思绪。“你很难过。”最终他说。

“我没有。”Steve回答。

“你只有难过时才会那样笑。”

Steve的情绪比起其他人都更容易理解。Bucky往前走了一步，双手环抱住他。Steve穿着西装打着领带，于是Bucky的手臂就伸进那外套里，头顶抵着Steve的下巴。Steve闻起来很棒，干净而澄澈，像新鲜空气。Bucky汲取那样的气息，眼睛也闭了起来。

Steve同样抱住他。“嘿，Buck。”他又说了一遍，比方才更温柔了许多。

“想来一杯吗？”Tony问。

“啊我想死了，”Sam回答，“得先喝完再问我今天过得怎样。”

“好吧……”传来了倒酒的声音。

Bucky无视其他的一切，只是站在原地不动。他闭着眼睛聆听Steve的心跳，令他平静的心跳声。他用脸颊去磨蹭Steve的领带，短短的胡茬在丝绸上拉扯着，感觉很好，所以他又蹭了几下，更多地往Steve怀里钻。即使隔了好几层衣服他也能被Steve的温度感染到。舒服的，有实感的温度。他挤在Steve身上，觉得下腹有点热。他就挺了挺腰。

“放松点，Bucky。”Steve在他耳边轻声安抚着，手不断打着圈抚摸他的背，时而手指用力按揉。他拱起肩膀想要更多更重的爱抚，他觉得幸福，觉得脑中好像什么都没有了，只剩下反复吟诵的Steve，Steve，Steve的名字，以及沉醉与安心。


	3. Chapter 3

Stark大厦的露台上有几只鸽子。三只灰色的，一只浅棕与白交织。所谓的露台并不大，只有六英寸宽，与其说有什么实用性不如权当装饰框架好了。但Bucky不介意地蹲坐下去，双手抱着膝盖欣赏起那些鸟儿。鸽子们会发出可爱的咕咕声，每踩出一步，头还会动来动去。

在窗户的另一边事情就完全不一样了。Clint和Sam都吓掉半条命，疯狂地挥舞双手，而Tony几乎要去启动钢铁侠盔甲，直到他被Bruce吸引注意力：后者身上出现了相当不祥的绿色。

Bucky对此一无所知；鸽子们有意思得多。

Natasha大步从露台的另一头走过来，和Bucky同样对九十八层高楼墙外、只有六英寸宽的露台无动于衷。她背着双手，漫不经心地来到Bucky面前，鸽子都飞走了。

Bucky朝Natasha皱眉。“你把它们吓跑了。”

“不好意思。”她回答，完全看不出是真心还是敷衍的道歉，“想帮我清洁一下武器吗？”

Bucky听了振奋起来。他被禁止持有武器，不是偷偷摸摸地“持有”，不是能够瞒过其他人藏起来，而是连触摸一下都不行。“好！”他说，兴致勃勃地跳起来的样子似乎让室内其他人又一次抓狂。Natasha转头按原路离开了，双手还背在身后。Bucky跟着她。他说不准自己对Natasha的想法到底是如何。有模糊的过去的记忆印在他的脑子里，是他不愿回想的糟糕时期。他只想得出两种方法杀了她，代价都是同归于尽。但Steve喜欢她，所以Bucky也喜欢她。

她带着Bucky回到大楼里，走向公用军械库。Tony差点在半途中抱住他，最后直直地抱上门框，用一只颤抖的手指着Bucky。“你他妈再那么干一次试试看！我差点心脏病发作好吗！”

要杀了Tony也有三十种方法，如果他穿好盔甲，就只有四种了。

“他只是去看鸽子。”Natasha说。

“什么？”Tony尖叫，“他是去干什么？”他转头朝大厅里喊。“草他！他是在看鸟！”

“什么鬼！”Sam也尖叫，“该死的他在搞什么？……Bruce，深呼吸，拜托，伙计，深呼吸。和我一道，吸气，呼气，平静一点，缓慢一点。他没事。不用出动大块头。深呼吸……”

Natasha在军械库的大门口键入密码，门开了。走进去之后，她递给Bucky一把9mm手枪和一块清洁棉。

Bucky拆开枪械开始擦拭上面的火药和碳粉，Natasha则鼓搞起一把来复枪。这么做感觉很好。武器是他生命中相对恒定不变的一件事物。他不必去思考它们，更确切地说，不必试图想些什么。关于武器，他不用担心记忆，不用恐惧噩梦从迷雾中向他扑来。他已将其当作本能。对他而言的本能就是如何清洁和使用武器，战斗，杀戮，以及深爱Steve这件事。这些本能深藏在他体内，象是维持他存在的地基，难以用语言描述和解释。

他和Natasha擦完了军械库里所有的枪支，期间Clint也来了，坐在长桌的一角整理他的箭矢。要杀Clint有五种方法。

那些留在大楼里的复仇者们——除了关照过要开一整天会的Steve以外，其他人都在——一个接一个地进来和Natasha咬耳朵，或者凝视着Bucky。大概他们也有对他讲话吧，Bucky不确定。就算他们开口，他也没听见。

Natasha一声不吭地和他擦到最后几把来复枪，Clint又跑掉了。房间里只有他们两个，Bucky也不再纠结要用什么新方法杀她。

“以后别去露台，”她重新安装好一把来复枪，检查着扳机，“楼顶的鸽子更多。”

“好。”他想了几分钟，就这么回答。

——

隔天Steve又出去开会了。心理治疗结束后三小时——这次是Natasha陪他去的——Bucky就在公共层里闲晃。除了和Steve共同居住的那层楼之外，他只有这里的进入许可。

昨晚Steve回家后先和Natasha聊了会儿，然后过来抱了他很久。Steve的拥抱是最好的东西。他叫Bucky不要再爬大楼的露台，而Bucky则因为能享受这么久、这么美好的拥抱，而愿意答应他一切。

现在Bucky有些无聊，他无聊到想去Thor正在看电视的影音播放室。

Thor总让他不舒服。不管怎么绞尽脑汁地思考，Bucky都想不出有什么方法可以杀了他。

屏幕里在放什么电影，大段的台词加上旧式的服装。Thor回头隔着沙发背朝他微笑。“日安，Barnes之子。别来无恙？”

Bucky没有回答。屏幕里传出激越的曲声，画面暗下去，取而代之的是一幕滑雪坡道，还有欢乐的人们对着镜头大笑。Bucky盯着屏幕。

“今年冬天，请来Rover Slopes，来到这个大家相聚的地方。让悲伤淡去，为同一目标奋斗。体验这前所未有的自由！具有四十年悠久历史的公司，管理层经验丰富！给我们一次机会！”

Thor端详他许久，等待着他的回答，最终轻叹道：“抱歉，Barnes之子。倘若你不愿交谈，我理应不再打搅。战争中诸多将士身心皆负重伤，也许都永无痊愈之日。你不必因此羞愧。”

屏幕上的广告变成了跳舞的马桶之类。Bucky看了看Thor。“помогите мне。”他说完，转过身，又走了出去。

他决定了，他要出去。这个想法清晰得仿佛从他口中大声说出来过一样。如果他要求的话Steve会陪他一起出门的，但现在没有Steve，等他回来一定天都要黑了。Bucky想晒太阳。他想一个人待一会儿。

他乘坐电梯回到自己的楼层，走进Steve的卧室。JARVIS全天候地监视着他，但已经习惯他跑去Steve的卧室了，房间里也没有其他监控。他要去买冰淇淋。很好吃的，有很多奶油的，毫无温度的冰淇淋。

Bucky从床垫下面摸出一把刀。他撬开机械臂的肩膀部位在里面一阵探查，偶尔闪出的火花很痛。他把Stark第一次修理手臂时放进去的追踪器挖出来，放在和Steve并排的枕头上。他攀上通风管。里面也有JARVIS的眼睛，不过，躲避监控也早就是他的本能了。

Bucky往下爬了四层楼，钻进向公众开放的最高楼层中一间男式洗手间。戴起兜帽，他用一种和平常完全不一样的姿态步伐走进电梯，谨慎地没有直面任何摄像头。一分钟后，他就到了底楼大堂。二十秒后，他已经走出复仇者大厦。


	4. Chapter 4

阳光很美好，透过帽衫，温暖地洒在他的脸上和身上。大街上繁忙得让人难以想象。Stark大厦毗邻中央车站，不断有大量人流出入，街边也停满了车。Bucky闻得出汽车尾气和无数不同食物的味道，还有几十种香水和须后水。

Bucky开始紧张了。所有的一切都比他预想中放大。他的回忆里只找得到安静的场所而绝非现在这样。他得回避，他不属于这里，他突然只想跑回去躲进自己的房间直到Steve回家。

但Bucky还是穿过面前的马路，在车辆中穿梭闪避，无视刹车时轮胎的刺耳摩擦和司机们愤怒的叫嚷。他直奔东四十四街，那儿似乎安静一些，马路一边在开工搭建，另一边则是个停车场。一走进高楼的阴影中温度就降下来了。Bucky缩着肩膀，双手握成拳头藏在帽衫口袋里。他不喜欢冷。匆匆跑到下一个十字路口，就看到洒满了温暖的阳光也更加繁华的Madison大街。

他在路口犹豫，挣扎着要不要挤到人堆里一起晒晒太阳。最终趁着绿灯他飞快地穿过马路，继续沿着东四十四街的阴影前行。他的头垂得很低，心里也很怕。

他走到一半时途经一家面包房，满溢的香气诱惑着他。Bucky吞下突然冒出来的口水。他的饮食菜单仍有些凄凉，不过Bruce的确允许他可以一边喝那喝不完的营养汤一边稍微吃点面包之类了。Bruce给他的面包闻起来和这家店里很像，Bucky猜测他是不是就从这里买的。他想进去，想看一看。

但他选择直走到这条街的尽头。经过更多高楼后，他站在拐角处的百思买门口，重新踏进充满日光的马路。旁边还有一间卖帽子的小卖部。

他不假思索地向左拐，走到第五大街，在人行道上快步前进着。太阳晒得他那么暖和，心跳却是平常的两倍那么快。他想回去。他想见Steve。

第五大街要比东四十四街热闹许多，Bucky不得不左右闪躲着好别撞到任何人。他害怕万一对方动手他会做出什么事。费劲地来到下一个十字路口之后，他不安地等待交通灯变化。绿灯一出现他就开始狂奔，飞快地跑过老旧的楼房，玻璃橱窗，细长而瘦高地向天空伸展的树。

目之所及都是商业楼；服装店，珠宝店，矗立在破旧的人行道上。大多数商店似乎都在对面马路，但那就意味着Bucky这边全是行人。光是尽量不和他们产生身体接触就让Bucky喘不过气。

他成功地躲开所有人来到第五个十字路口，面前就是东四十一街了。这时有个彪形大汉从拐角处走来，是那种被Clint称为“光长肌肉不长脑的傻逼”的家伙，会故意用肩膀去撞其他人以显示自己多么地屌，走过的路上其他人都抱怨连连。Bucky想躲开他，但那就必定要推到一个推着婴儿车、满脸疲惫的女子。结果彪形大汉的肩膀就撞上Bucky的左臂。

肉体与金属的碰撞让男人大吃一惊，满脸痛楚之色；但Bucky已经恐慌到极点，完全地不知所措，完全地迷失了。他习惯反射地伸出左手钳住男人的胳膊，金属手指用力捏下。

男人大叫，声音高尖刺耳，被撕裂了肌肉，骨头也断了。Bucky举起他往外扔，金属和皮肉的连接处又出现了熟悉了痛感。男人被丢到第五大街中央，车辆立刻为了避免轧到他而开得一团乱。

Bucky身边的人都惊恐地尖叫着逃开了。Bucky也跑，他穿过东四十一街沿着第五大街飞奔，他的眼睛睁得很大，心里比什么都要害怕地在街区中穿行，轻而易举就超过了每一个人。

在第五大街和东四十街的交叉路口，许多人都迷惑地望着前一条马路上的交通事故。Bucky在那儿停下了，他拼命地喘气，无止尽地颤抖。

一辆卡车开到他面前，不顾前方的绿灯也不顾后方催促的喇叭地候着。Bucky看见上面涂着“Rover Slops”的车门打开了。他钻进漆黑的后车厢，立即缩成一团抱住膝盖，埋起整张脸。卡车又开动了，传来稳定的颠簸。

靴子的声音。某人半跪下来的声音。有一只手扯住他的头发，逼他抬头看向一张笑容狰狞、布满疤痕的脸。

“欢迎回家，Rover。”Rumlow露出牙齿笑道。


	5. Chapter 5

基于好些理由，Steve在结束了最后一场质询会后选择乘坐地铁回家。其一是身上的制服，从刚接到质询要求起Pepper就请人为他量身定制的。穿着是很舒服，但要骑摩托车就很不合适了。其二，高峰时期的纽约交通堪称噩梦，他敢说如果在地面上骑摩托，估计直到现在还没来得及赶去会场。

其三。他需要一点时间减轻压力，能被不认识他、与他没有交集的人群环绕，让一整天的烦闷都慢慢淡去。

他随时可能被认出来。他的名字和面貌都不是秘密，甚至满大街都看得到。不过通常人们关心的还是自己手头的事，把棒球帽戴得低一点就不会引起太多关注了。

地铁到站，他疲惫地又走了几条马路回到复仇者大厦。他的双手插在衣袋里，在经过这样的一天之后，只想好好吃个晚餐，最好还能向Bucky推荐两部有意思的电影。Clint列过一张十分详尽的表，Tony家也应有尽有。明天还得继续去质询会，去说服一帮官僚们Bucky已经不是危险分子，Steve Rogers也有足够能力担任看管工作，不用其他机构比如，军方，介入。

如果Bucky要被羁押在军事监狱里，Steve就打算带他一走了之。

他来到大堂，走向电梯，踏进第一部没有其他人的电梯间。“JARVIS，Bucky在哪？”门一关上他就问。

“他最后去的是您的房间，Rogers队长。我认为他是在打瞌睡。”

Steve笑了。睡眠是件好事。Bruce说过Bucky每一次入睡，他的大脑就能自我调节修复一点儿。没人知道还要多久他才能找回记忆，但只要能有所进步就值得感激了。“请去我的楼层。”

“明白，队长。”

电梯无声地上行，几秒钟后就停止了，Steve几乎感觉不到自己已经来到半空。他走到客厅把棒球帽和西服丢到沙发上，边松开领带边向他的卧室前进。也许该叫“他们的”卧室了，Bucky的使用频率如此之高。Steve不想吵醒可能还在熟睡的Bucky，但又实在想看一眼，所以他悄悄地推开门走进去。

床上没人。整洁的床铺毫无皱褶痕迹。Steve上前几步从枕头上拿起原本安装在Bucky机械臂内的追踪器。他的心跳骤然快了三倍。

下一秒他已经冲出房门。

——

“好吧，JARVIS找到他离开大楼的证据了。小混蛋居然是从通风管爬下去的。他穿着他最喜欢的帽衫和牛仔裤。我恨死通风管了，我要把它们全部拆掉，只准安装直径一英寸的那种！”

“这个想法不可行，Sir。”

“闭嘴JARVIS，我只是发发牢骚。”

Steve双手抱胸站在工作室里，目光在各个半透明的悬浮屏幕上逡巡。“牢骚晚点再发，Tony。先找Bucky。”

Tony很憋屈地瞪他一眼。“我在找，我会找的，保证。说不定他只是去看鸟了。我们会找到他的。”

“他取出了追踪器，Tony。他不该知道你安装的东西。”

“好吧我懂，我懂……”

“他会去哪？”Clint问着，表情迷茫。

Steve没有回答。他无法再花时间去揣测，去猜想。他只要事实和行动方案。只有将这件事完全当成任务看待才能忍住呕吐或者歇斯底里的冲动。Bucky能够自保。他的近身肉搏技能再顶尖不过，是连鹰眼都没法顺利对付的最强的杀手。

而Bucky还相信Steve会照顾好他。

Steve轻轻地叹了口气，Sam拍他的肩。“你还好吧？”他问。一如既往，Sam的注意点总是Steve能不能妥善面对。

“很好。”Steve说。

“那就是，一团乱，惊恐不安，神经质，情绪剧烈起伏的意思。我说得对吗？”

Steve摇头。“不是现在，Sam。不是他去向不明的时候。”

“他或许只是去了哪条街吃多冰淇淋不舒服了，这个可能性很高吧。”

在这样不巧的时机，Natasha大步走进工作室，后面跟着Thor。“HYDRA抓到他了。”

这简直是Steve最恐惧的噩梦重演。

“这又他妈怎么回事？”Tony高声问，“怎么会？他们抓到他？”

Natasha看了Steve一眼，穿过房间来到中央控制台前，走过Clint身边时伸手和他握了一把。Thor似乎很不自在地站在门口。他们都看着Natasha敲打键盘，只有Bruce不在，他不得不把自己关在房间里冥想，控制某个大块头。

“我追查了他的行踪，”Natasha说，“他最后一个见到的人是Thor。”

“我很抱歉，”Thor说，“他走进影音室时我没有发现不妥。”

“他进门时还一切正常。”Natasha调出一段节目，诸多老式爱情电影中的一部。Steve看过其中不少。他仍然抱着胸注视屏幕，不作任何评价地等待Natasha操作完毕。

“Thor当时正在看这个。按照JARVIS的记录Bucky进门时刚好播放起了广告。”

画面变成一段滑雪广告。

“我也见过，”Clint说，“好几个礼拜了电视里铺天盖地都是它。”

“我敢打赌Bucky是第一次看见。”Natasha站起来转头看向Steve。“这是一种暗号，命令他归队。一旦Bucky听见，冬日战士就自动开始工作。”她顿了顿，“他无法阻止自己，Steve。”

这个事实更坏。让Steve感觉更糟。“我们必须找到他。”

“会的。”Natasha承诺着，表情既镇定又冷酷，“他们在暗号里标注了地点。Tony，找到第五大街和东四十街交叉路口的摄像头。”

“听到了吗JARVIS？”

“谨遵指示，Sir。”屏幕又开始变化，成为某个路口模糊不清的监控画面。行人与车辆不断穿梭。Steve专注地凝视着，Natasha则让JARVIS回播两小时前的记录，从广告播放那一刻开始。

然后Steve看到了，一辆涂着“Rover Slopes”的白色卡车，它环绕街区行驶了一圈又一圈。等它第六次来到路口，就停下来打开车厢大门。一个体型和Bucky很相似的男人穿着黑色帽衫上了车，卡车就飞快地开走了。

Steve感到那熟悉的愤怒，时隔七十年，与恐惧一起重燃的怒火。

“找到他们。”他轻声说。

————

三小时后卡车已经从监控上完全消失。彼时Steve已经去过Bucky上车的地点，还知道了前一个路口Bucky把某个男人丢到马路中央的事。Steve为此到医院跑了一趟，男人差点没被吓掉半条命，直至他确信自己并没有和HYDRA扯上关系只是单纯地自作自受，才放下心来。

“走吧，”Sam说，“我们先回大厦，吃点东西，看其他人发现了什么。”

“别劝我，Sam。”Steve回答，“我一定要让他们付出血的代价。”

Sam的表情有些痛苦。“你不是杀人犯，Steve。”

“只要能把Bucky带回来我是什么人都无所谓。”

但他们没有别的线索了，只能回到大厦里。Tony埋头在实验室，和JARVIS一起从各种监控设备上寻找卡车的踪影。进展实在不顺。纽约的确有许许多多摄像头，但并非无处不在。带走Bucky的人很清楚哪儿有漏洞可钻。事到如今他们可能已经抛弃了卡车换用其他交通工具，或者干脆到了某个该死的秘密基地将Bucky绑在一张神憎鬼厌的椅子上……

“Clint和我准备出去和线人碰个面，”Natasha给手枪上膛。Clint也在不远处摆弄箭头。“看看能否找到新消息。”

“有线索随时通知我，”Steve说，喉咙发紧，“Nat——”

“别谢我们。”她说，“再见。”

她和弓箭手离开了。Tony还在电脑前忙碌，自言自语间或抓狂。Steve听得出来连Pepper也在使用其他更正式的途径，去寻找那广告的投放者和出资者。Steve自己只要等着别人给他消息就好了，但偏偏，那是他最恨的事情。

“Rogers队长。”Thor说道。Steve看向雷神，那家伙个子太高大了，总让Steve回忆起自己还是豆芽菜的年代。“我与Natasha女士谈过此事，Barnes曾在离开前寻求我的帮助。我未能及时察觉。”

Steve吞咽了一下，强迫自己听起来冷静点。“没关系，Thor。你不必道歉。”

Thor抬起一只手。“你误会了。我的确想道歉，但重点在于，由于我的疏忽使战友陷入危机之中，这是我必须弥补和偿还的过错。我希望能藉此向仙宫请求帮助。”

Steve直直地望向他。他听说过Thor的故乡和某些神话，但那似乎只是神话小说而已。“你的意思是？”

Thor表情严肃。“Asgard有Heimdal，司看守之职。他可以看穿九界的一切事物，也能找到这个时空或者其他时空的Bucky。”

Steve突然被希望充满了，甚至满得发痛。“那我们去找他！”

“并非那么轻易。Heimdal不能擅自插手Asgard以外地域的事情。因此，我必须觐见我的父王，恳请他允许我向Heimdal求助。鉴于我的过错和请求，父王可能会因为不希望继承人在中庭留下劣迹，而同意我那么做。”

他看起来很不好意思，但Steve不在乎。“我们走。”

Thor瞪大眼睛。

“我也去。”Steve说。如果他干坐在这里一定会发疯的。他一定要求得Heimdal的帮助，哪怕要下跪，要出卖灵魂。

Thor似乎不是很乐意，但身为仙宫王子，他已经在加入复仇者时承诺会服从Steve的命令。所以他就点点头。“如你所愿，队长。”

“我也要去。”Sam开口，Steve回头看他，“你别管，”Sam说，“我就是要去。别浪费时间和我吵。”

Steve点头。他已经穿着美国队长制服，背后有盾牌。他们都一身战斗装，除了只有汗衫和短裤八成连他们走掉都没发现的Tony。Tony的注意力全在电脑上，嘴里叽叽咕咕地飞快地打着字。


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky不知道自己在哪。他头上被套了一个麻袋，布料厚重得令他呼吸也困难。他的双手被亚德曼合金的镣铐反剪在背后，甚至十指都被迫分开，伸直；镣铐的链条一路绞过他的手肘，最后在腋下上锁。他背部的肌肉因为长时间的紧绷而疼痛，健全的那侧肩膀几乎都脱臼了。机械臂与肉体连接的地方在压力之下撕裂，血味弥漫。他的两条腿也被绑起来了，只有脚踝那里的链条留有一段距离，应该是供他行走使用的。

Rumlow的手下连这个机会也没有给他。卡车停在不知名的地方后，Bucky就被人拽着胳膊拖出去了，他们一路把他拖了很久，最后扔到水泥地上，掀开麻袋。

他在一个车库里。他蜷缩在角落，眨了几下眼睛望向一队黑衣男人。他的心跳得更快了。认识的只有Rumlow而已，只有隐约模糊的旧影。其他人都很陌生，但即使什么都想不起来，他还是一看就认出了这是HYDRA的人。

从Steve对他说“不必成为冬兵，只要做Bucky就好了”至今，这是他第一次希望自己什么感情都不要有，希望自己能对恐惧和怀疑统统免疫。但他不再是那样了。Steve和其他的人把情感的种子放到他心里，生根发芽，把HYDRA焚烧得一片漆黑的地方都长满了。他喜欢自己有感情，尽管会迷茫，却是美好的感受。但现在？现在他只能蜷缩着连男人们的眼睛都不敢看，连要怎样杀了他们逃出去的方法都不敢想。不可能杀得了他们的。他们是HYDRA的特别行动队。在他们命令之下Bucky只能拼命忍着哭泣服从一切。

“这就是冬兵？”一个男人问，难以置信的口吻。他上前一步重重地朝Bucky的胸口踢了一脚，“这就是HYDRA的最强武器？”

Rumlow几乎漫不经心地挥手叫男人让开。“废物。”他低头瞪着Bucky，半边脸干净而严肃，另半边皮肤上都是疤痕。他的声音也有些含糊。“看起来和美国队长玩着过家家游戏，让我们的小宝贝变弱了。”他抬起Bucky的下巴。“嘿，医生！到这里来！”

Bucky害怕特别行动队，但当一个矮小的白大褂男人靠近时，他恐惧得甚至呜咽起来。这些穿白大褂的科学家才是给他疼痛的人，不断地不断地从不停止的痛，被洗脑过再多次也无法忘怀的痛。

“走开！”他听见自己在尖叫，在朝一个HYDRA科学家大吼。对方吓了一跳，后退了。“别靠近我！”

“真棒啊……”科学家说着蹲下来。Bucky尽可能把自己缩成一团，仿佛这样子就可以逃开了。

“哪里棒了？”Rumlow问，“他变成了一只小母猫。我以为他本该是机器人的不是吗。”

“他仍然是。”科学家抓着Bucky的头发，让他抬头好仔细端详。Bucky想要挣扎，但头发被拉得很痛，还被Rumlow踢了一脚以示警告，整条腿都差点抽搐。

“他已经有好几个月没被洗脑了，”科学家说，在其他队员的无聊表情下显得沾沾自喜，“过去他的最长记录是十四天，并且事后导致了很复杂的结果。可这一次？真是前所未有。”他扯着Bucky的头发把他的头左右拉来拉去，好像被他脸上的眼泪迷住了。“他正有一个新生的人格在慢慢成长。”

“那是什么？”Rumlow问。

“他正在成为一个有思想和感情的人。”科学家笑着，“就象一个孩子，当然速度快得多，我猜想。如果我们任其继续发展，相信最终他就可以成为思维健全的成人了。”

“任其发展？”Rumlow不太相信。

男人叹了口气，几乎是惋惜的口吻。“不会。HYDRA需要的是冬兵，而不是另一个有独立思考能力的个体。再说我们也不清楚复仇者们在他成长过程中施加了过少影响。”他放开Bucky的头发，站起来在白大褂上擦手，对于Bucky的哭泣和哀求则当作没听到。

“不，不，不，不，求你，不要，求求你，天啊求你了，不要……”

“新生的人格还很稚嫩，和他最原始的那个不能比。就用我们现在的仪器，只要一次就能摧毁了。”


	7. Chapter 7

从中庭到Asgard的旅途与Steve想象中迥异。比如起点，就只是Stark大厦的房顶。Steve和Sam跟着Thor来到那里以为会有外星力量将他们卷起。

“不用怕。”Thor说着，他们站在一片宽敞的天台，平常是Tony穿着盔甲降落的地方。

“好吧，就算你这么说也无济于事啦。”Sam表示着异议。Steve则什么都没说。

Thor笑了笑抬起头。“Heimdal！”他用和平常差不多的音量呼喊道，“开启彩虹桥。”

一束彩光从天而降，还不等Steve有什么反应就将他们都包围起来。突然间，他们在移动了，沿着七彩而蜿蜒的隧道，还能看见外面整整一个银河并听见Sam大喊着“我草草草草草——”

接着他们就站在一个巨大的圆形房间里，好像是异星的坚固黄金制成的，结构华丽美妙得令Steve叹为观止。身后墙上有一个圆形出口，望过去，就能看见各个星系和旋转的星云，还有一条大道通往一座宏伟的，半透明的彩虹色桥梁。桥梁另一头是闪着金光的无边无垠的宫殿。

“我的神啊。”Sam说。

Steve的感想也差不多。他觉得自己第一眼看见现代纽约就够震撼了，Asgard，简直超乎想象。

“王子殿下。”一个没听过的声音响起，Steve朝屋子正中央看去，看见一个圆台上面站着身材魁梧，皮肤黝黑，盔甲金黄的男人，他手里握着一把巨大的宝剑，剑尖向下。他的瞳孔是金色的，比盔甲还要明亮。“欢迎回来。”他说。

“谢谢你，Heimdal。”Thor说。

这就是Heimdal？Steve吸了口气。这就是能够帮助他们找到Bucky的人。他张嘴想说什么，但那个Asgard神族男人的金色眼瞳朝他望来。

“Rogers队长，欢迎来到Asgard。我明白你想问什么，但我有令在身。无法帮助你。”

Steve抿起嘴失望地点点头。正因如此他们才必须见Odin，他提醒自己。

“是说，你能告诉我们他还活着吗？”Sam问。Heimdal看向他，Sam耸肩以对。“就告诉我们那么一点儿也帮不上忙，对吧？绝对是没法帮我们找到他的。”

Steve本不抱什么希望，但看起来Heimdal脸上掠过了一丝笑意。“我不能妄自揣测陛下的意思，”他说，“如果我说你们在寻找的那个男人正陷入恐惧与痛苦，但仍存活于世，陛下或许觉得没什么，也或许会认为我滥用了权力。”

Steve的呼吸几乎凝滞。难道他是在暗示……

Thor大笑。“谢谢你，Heimdal。希望我们能尽快带着父王的许可回来找你。”

Heimdal低下头。“祝您顺利，殿下。请小心。别忘了您父王曾经表达过在他眼里凡人的份量。”

“我一定不会忘记。”Thor保证道。

他转身大步朝桥上走，披风在身后飘荡。Sam跟了上去一边左右张望着。Steve又看了眼Heimdal。“谢谢。”他说，但Heimdal已经不看他，也不回答了，只是凝视前方的宇宙。Steve匆匆追上Thor。

“Thor！”桥上有四个骑着马的人聚在跟前，牵着三匹马。

Sam的眉毛差点飞到头顶。“我们要骑马？真假？”

Thor向那4个人远远地挥手，转头对Steve和Sam说：“队长，请恕我直言，在中庭我会听从你指挥，但在这里就不同。我曾放弃过王位，但毋庸置疑，我仍然是此地的王子。作为Asgard继承人我只服从父王的命令，所以在这里，请你决不能对我做出可能会被其他臣民误会为命令的指示，否则就是奇耻大辱。但你也不用怕。我回来的目的本就与你相同。”

Steve点头。“很公平。谢谢你事先提醒。我会听你的。”

“多谢。”Thor微一低头，“请记得向我的父王也略示敬意。Asgard皇族的权威与中庭的现代社会完全不同，更和你们美国人的信仰自由恰恰相反。父王的尊严至高无上，不得辱没。”

“别担心，Thor。”Steve说，“我不会在这里惹是生非。”

“我也一样。”Sam跟着保证。

说完之后骑手们已经近在眼前，三个男人，体形各异，盔甲也不一样；还有一个同样穿着盔甲的女子。Steve认出了他们，在新墨西哥那场战斗的录像带里见过。Thor最好的朋友。想到这里他的心又为Bucky痛了一痛。

Thor对那几个下马冲过来和他拥抱的人笑得十分开怀。“我们朋友们！见到你们太高兴了！”

“Heimdal送话说你回来了。”有两撇卷胡子的金发男人笑嘻嘻地说，“还带着朋友。”

“有新朋友就忘记了我们，伤心啊。”另一个红发的男人，身材令Thor也相形见拙。

“怎么会忘。”Thor说着从他们的怀抱里挣脱开来，“朋友们，见见我的战友。Steve Rogers与Sam Wilson。高尚的人类，勇敢的战士。这些是我的老朋友，Fandral，Hogun，Volstagg，三勇士，还有Lady Sif。”

“老朋友，同时也是一起闯祸的伙伴。”Fandral纠正道，握了握Steve的手；就算是个超级战士Steve也觉得他力气够大的。

“很高兴见到你们。”Steve微笑。

“是的，很高兴见到你们，”Sam补充道，“我听说过你们的故事。”

“那你待在这儿的时候就能听说更多啦！”Volstagg声如洪钟，“我们应该举办一个宴会！”

Sif撅起嘴。“我想他们不是来参加宴会的吧。”

Thor走到高大、俊朗、毛色光鲜而背鞍亮丽的马匹旁边。“没错。我们必须立刻觐见父王。”

“那你们就快去呀！”Fandral兴高采烈地说着，他好像对什么事都保持这么愉快的心情。

结果Steve就骑着一匹栗色骏马飞奔过彩虹桥，以平常马匹不可能有的速度直冲宫殿。他说不清速度到底有多快，反正他也没骑过马，只觉得有些地方比摩托车要硬一点儿。其实他也不会拉缰绳，但马儿始终和其他同伴保持平行。

“我的屁股好可怜啊。”Sam呻吟道。

“悲惨的家伙。”Sif调侃着，“需要亲吻来治愈吗？”

Sam朝她笑得露出牙齿。“如果是你的话……”

Steve无视他们的调情。大桥穿过了城镇，凌驾于大部分建筑之上，终点是最巍峨巨大、犹如Steve认知里巴比伦神庙一般的金宫。和其他地方一样，外墙是黄金的，底下一圈是花园，湖泊溪流中清水潺潺，拾阶而下。

顾虑到此行的紧急目的，Thor没有带他们参观宫殿。他们在四处守卫森严的殿旁下了马，然后来到一条长廊。里面的构造和装饰更为动人心弦，可Steve无心去看。如果Heimdal说的是真话，那么Bucky仍然活着。Steve本来也想到了。如果要Bucky死那HYDRA抓他也没有意义。但Heimdal还说Bucky很害怕，很痛苦。

Bucky会害怕这个事实令Steve心脏抽痛。但那也很合理。Bucky重新学会的第一种情感就是恐惧，何况HYDRA绝对会威胁恐吓他。另外他还很痛苦……他们折磨他？又一次给他洗脑？就算现在没有，也是随时会发生的事了。Steve大步赶上Thor，不过被对方飞快地看了一眼之后就重新跟随在后。只要能取得许可他愿意遵守这种游戏规则。不管Odin想玩什么把戏他都愿意配合到底。

Thor带领他们走到一扇估计连坦克也轰不开的大门前，双手按在门上，转头对两人说：“跟着我。不要主动插话。必要时和我一起下跪，但即使我站先站起来了，也请不要动。等Lady Sif和三勇士起身才行。”

“好的。”Steve说。

“明白。”Sam也说。

Thor往前迈步，众人都跟随着他。他们的脚步声回响在大理石地面上。Odin注视他们的到来，面无表情一言不发，唯一的那只眼睛没有泄漏任何一点情绪。Thor走到台阶下，优雅地单膝下跪。其他人也立刻跪下了。Steve垂着头，视线则透过睫毛瞟向上方。他觉得喉咙很干涩。

“您好，父王。”Thor说，“我回来了。”

“好，我的儿子。”Odin在片刻后回应道，声音洪亮，浑厚，比Thor还要低沉几分。“这里永远欢迎你的归来。但为何要将凡人带至此地？上一回你做了同样的事，而Asgard蒙受的损失还未够你铭记吗？”

Steve看见Thor贴着大腿的拳头握紧了。“情况不一样，父王。我带来的是中庭的战友，前来恳求一项恩准。”

“恳求一项恩准。”Odin重复道，听起来几乎在笑。Steve发现自己一点也不喜欢这老人。Odin，他猜想，对他们到来的目的心知肚明。有Heimdal审视着一切他当然什么都会知道。“要什么恩准呢，我的儿子？”

“让Heimdal寻找中庭的一个男人，父王。仅此而已。”

Odin背靠上宝座。“一个中庭凡人的命运与仙宫无关，我的儿子。你知道这一点的。”

Steve抽了口气，他差点就要开口讲出话来了。刚刚勉强忍住Thor就站起身。“父王。这只是举手之劳。只是一瞬间，一句话就够了。我亏欠那个男人。他因为我的疏忽而身处险境。”

“所以你觉得自己可以指挥我吗，”Odin冷笑一声也站了起来，“和这些凡人在一起让你变得狡诈起来了。”他将权杖顿到地上，明明是很轻的动作，却让室内回荡着雷鸣般的振动。“退下。”他说。

“父王——”Thor开口。

Odin举起一只手。“除了那位队长以外都退下。不要忤逆我，我的儿子。我会当作不知道你在中庭服从这个凡人的事实，而与他单独谈一谈。”

Thor看向Steve。谨记着他告诫过不要做出任何会被误解为冒犯王子举动的Steve，没有动弹。但Thor肯定是看见了他脸上的表情。“是，父王。”

Odin站在台阶上，不动声色地看着Thor和其他人起身离开房间。Steve还跪着，垂着头，听见大门在背后关上的声音。

Odin在最高处观察了他许久。“你不是那种会向人下跪的男人。”他最终说道。

Steve舔舔嘴唇。“是的，陛下，我不是那种人。我国人民没有这样的习惯。”

Odin往下走，始终凝视着Steve。“那为何你现在肯下跪？”他走到地面，走到Steve跟前，将沉重权杖的尖端伸到Steve下颌，抬起他的脸。

Steve直视他。“我选择这么做，陛下，”他说，“是向您表示尊敬。”

“啊哈。”Odin挪开权杖，绕着他走了一圈，靴子踩踏着大理石。Steve仍然跪着，双眼望向前方。“为了寻找你的James Buchanan‘Bucky’Barnes。”被Steve看了一眼后Odin笑起来。“是的，我知道。我知道你的这位友人，知道他灵魂中的混沌和你对他的渴望。我什么都知道。”他停下脚步，再度站在Steve面前，俯视着他。“所以，说服我，为什么我要对你伸出援手？”

“Thor亏欠了——”

“粗心大意的小混蛋Thor欠了你们一份情，是的，是的，这个我知道。”Steve听了眨眨眼，“Thor是个年轻人。他在中庭的一时不慎对于整个Asgard皇族尊严来说不值一哂。如果那也算亏欠的话，那我到现在都还在为他小时候犯的蠢料理后事。说服我，为什么我要帮助你？”

Steve看着他。“满足你的一切要求，只要我力所能及。”

“语焉不详是没有用的，队长。一个凡人能为Asgard的王做些什么？”

Steve闭上眼睛。“我一无所有，只有忠诚。我发誓会听从你的命令，在你需要的时候。”

“时限是多久？”

“我的余生。”

“你的余生，”Odin又开始绕着他兜圈子了，每次走到背后，Steve的肩胛骨之间都觉得刺痒难忍。“你可能不了解一个超级战士的一生会多么漫长。”

“无所谓。”Steve说，“我能付出的只有这样而已。”

Odin最后一次停在他面前。“就为了救回一个身心俱伤的人。”

“是的。”Steve吞咽着。

权杖末端再度碰到他的下巴。“说出来，凡人。宣誓永生服从于我，而我会给你所爱之人的去向。”

这比Steve预期的要糟糕多了，但他早已决心为了Bucky连灵魂都可以交出去。Bucky给了他生命，他能给Bucky的也就只剩下灵魂。“我发誓。”他说。

“发誓会永远效忠。”Odin催促道。

“我发誓会永远效忠。”Steve重复。他感觉有什么沉重的东西落在身上了，比言语更深的存在。

“对，”Odin笑了，“继续。”

Steve深呼吸。“我发誓会永远效忠于Odin——”

权杖抬起他的下巴。“不，不是对Odin。对我发誓。”

Steve困惑地愣了愣。“什么？”

“我发誓效忠于你，”Odin厉声说着，“说出来，那样明天或许你还有机会操一操你的爱人。”

Steve一下子脸红。他不会那样的。不会对Bucky那么做。Bucky还病着，还没有恢复呢。“我宣誓永远效忠于你。”他艰难地把话挤了出来。Odin在笑，笑容随着身周泛起的金光而扩大。

“太好了。”Loki柔声说。


	8. Chapter 8

Steve惊骇地瞪着Loki。Loki看起来和地球上那时不太一样，不再满头虚汗，惶惶恐恐，仿佛不断私下寻找逃脱的机会。现在他既不颤抖也不紧张，没有要闪躲那些复仇者们根本就不会加诸他身上的拳脚的意思。现在的Loki容光焕发，气势十足，碧绿的眼眸中闪烁着得逞的快意。

“Loki？”Steve不敢相信，声音象被人掐着嗓子一样。他猛地站起来，想要喊Thor和他的朋友们。Loki应该已经死了，Thor告诉他们Loki在一场遥远的战争中死去。Thor曾是那样地悲痛欲绝。

Loki竖起一根纤细的指头。“闭嘴。”他说。

Steve的嘴巴违背他本意地闭上了。他看向Loki，后者挥了挥手，仿佛鞠躬道歉，却还带着笑。“你发过誓了，队长，”他提醒道，“所以你不能告诉任何人我是谁，我在这里。一个字都不许讲。”

Steve的确干了件傻事，但傻事可以晚点再后悔。“你应该已经死了。”他说，发现至少Loki的命令中不包含禁止Steve和他讲话。

“对，我是死了。”Loki得意地笑着，“多好啊，重获新生。”

“作为Asgard的国王？”Steve斥责道。

Loki回身走上台阶，重新坐回宝座，两腿张得还很开，Odin的权杖摆放在膝盖上。“当然。这是我生来就应得的东西，并且我干得比那个自称是我父亲的迂腐老人和愚蠢并且毫无血缘关系的兄长要出色多了。”

那倒提醒了Steve。“Odin呢？”

Loki只是冷笑。“保密。”他往前靠了靠，“去吧，队长。你想要的都有了。我会让Heimdal找到你爱人的位置告诉你。另外，趁你提问前，不会。Heimdal不会知道我们之间的交谈。”

“我，我不是Bucky的爱人。”Steve说。

“啊啊，但那是你的希望。我能闻出来，你的欲望，队长。如此混沌，如此强烈，早已让你焚心似火。你想要那个男人。你想要亲吻他，舔遍他的全身，想用你的老二刺穿他，想让他哭，想让他抱住你不放。别否认了好吗。”

Steve羞耻得满脸通红，羞耻中还有怒火。“你到底想干什么？”

Loki大笑。“我想干什么？何出此问呢，你已经给了我最好的回报了，队长。”他挥挥手示意他可以走了，“我不想再打败你的复仇者同伴，也不想再占领你们那颗微不足道的星球。我已经得到我盼望的荣光，Asgard都因此更为繁荣。”他舔着嘴唇，“所以我什么都不要，队长。只要你成为我忠实的观众。”

“什么？”

Loki伸出双臂。“你是我胜利的见证人，队长！我，来自Asgard的Loki，终于将Asgard赢回手中！再也不需要止步不前了，再也不需要谎言了！”

“现在的你不正是由谎言构成的吗？”Steve说。

“那是必须的手段。”Loki坐下了，“让我的臣民满足于旧日的假象，只不过是一个角色而已。象其他的国王。”他歪过头，“要了解这一点，想必对你而言并不困难。”

“你是在要我说谎。”

“我在命令你说谎。”Loki纠正他，“你自愿发的誓，就要遵从。难道这不值得吗，为了找回你丢失的爱人？现在你有机会回去任意摆布他，让他成为你希望的样子了。”

“我不会摆布他。”Steve说。

Loki又仰头大笑。“你怎么不会。面前有那么好的机会谁肯白白放弃？他就象一张白纸，一张全新的画布。未经雕琢的原石。他会按照你的愿望成长，还会为此感谢你。你将拥有那么强大的力量！”

“我不会让Bucky成为任何我心目中的样子。”Steve告诉他，“他是按照自我意志成长的。我不会阻挠干涉他。”

Loki咬住了嘴。“你当然很希望他回到过去。”

Steve摇头。“我希望他快乐，健康，自由。成为他自己。”

“如果他最终并不爱你呢，队长？”Loki追问。

Steve耸肩，掩饰着他无法否认地滋生的痛楚。“那我就放他走。我会永远爱他，但我不会成为他的束缚。”

Loki靠在不属于他的宝座上凝视着Steve，他面无表情但身体看得出很紧张。Steve也回望过去，他不知道自己是否说了什么困扰Loki的话，总之除非被迫他都不想说假话讨那家伙开心。他爱Bucky，全心全意地爱着Bucky，但如果Bucky要走，他也会放他走。

“你居然是认真的。”Loki嘀咕着，抚摸膝盖上的权杖。“你是个十分奇怪的人类，队长。”他说完，就在一片金光中重新成为Odin的模样了。“Heimdal会为你找到你的Bucky。当我需要时，也会召唤你。”

他打了个响指，门就开了，Thor和其他人都重新进入。Steve勉强地鞠了一躬，注视着宝座中的国王。他想警告Thor却开不了口。有什么东西堵着不让他讲出一个字。肯定是Loki施了什么咒语，防止他用各种方法泄密。

接下来还是那套Asgard的礼节规矩，只不过Steve已经知道了Thor正毫无自觉地在向弟弟行礼。Steve麻木地听着“Odin”下令，允许Heimdal寻找Bucky并立刻送他们回中庭，直接传到最接近的位置。几分钟后他们就匆匆地快步走出宫殿寻找他们的马匹。

“还好吗，兄弟？”Sam在Steve身边问，“你一脸惨白。”

“是啊，”Steve回答着，满心只想告诉他宝座上到底是谁，“其实……有点紧张。”

“众神之父确实很有威严，”Thor表示赞同，“不用羞愧。”

他已经羞愧到了极点。Steve认为自己余生也会一直羞愧下去。

他们骑上马沿着彩虹桥又奔回去。Thor不断道歉说这次不能做个称职的东道主，Steve却希望他一辈子也别再踏上这里一步。他唯一的念头就是找到Bucky，向他保证再也不会让他遇上危险，说到做到。当然他也知道这是谎言的一部分了。除非将Bucky关起来，他还要怎么去保证他永远的安全？Steve决心尽力做到这一点。反正他连灵魂都卖了。

Heimdal正在等候他们。“我听见了众神之父的命令。”他说，“我看见你们要找的那个人了，彩虹桥将把你们送到他的所在之处。”

“谢谢你，Heimdal！”Thor说，“三勇士和Lady Sif也随我们一起去。你的朋友会没事的。”

“打架比宴会更赞耶！”Fandral欢乐地说。

“当然！”Volstagg跟着说，“更多的血！不过偶尔酒得少喝一点。”

“的确是你战斗的方式。”Sif取笑着他。

Hogan一言不发，只是微笑。

Steve没有愚蠢到反对这些人。他不会和他们并肩作战，但因为看过录像带也因为有Thor的担保，他接受这些神族。“Heimdal，”他喊，“你看见什么了？Bucky怎么样？”

Heimdal的一双金瞳落到Steve身上，肃穆感象一把利刃刺中了Steve。“你们得抓紧，队长，我看见你朋友的现状了。”

“他出了什么事？”Steve轻声问。

Heimdal低下头。“就在我们交谈的时候，他正在被拖到一把长椅上。”


	9. Chapter 9

特工们将Bucky往另一间房里拖，房间正中央放着用于洗脑的铁椅，还有皮革束缚带。

“快点儿，宝贝。”Rumlow嘟囔着，拽着他一侧捆绑严实的手臂，Bucky不断挣扎和尖叫。“头稍微痛一下子，你就又可以变回我们听话的小东西了。”

“喂，医生，”在Bucky另一边抓住他的男人说笑道，“找根老二塞他嘴里可以吗？要命，他的嘴唇真漂亮。”

“别说傻话。”医生根本不朝他们看，只顾翻阅文件。

他们又要给他洗脑了。洗脑很痛，很痛，很痛很痛。会痛得他难以忍受……会让他忘掉Steve。忘掉全部。医生说他的新人格正在成长。然后又要死在那把椅子上了。他的自我将会死去，只留下一具行尸走肉，毫无意愿地服从命令到处杀人。他再也不会有想要的东西了，甚至连这一点，他都将意识不到。

“我们准备拿他怎么办，医生？”Rumlow问，“把他冰起来运出纽约？”

“不。现在这个机会千载难逢。上头的命令是给他洗脑，然后送回复仇者大厦。”

“哦草，这想法真他妈赞。”Rumlow狂笑。

“的确，”医生也同意道，“代价可能是失去他，但只要他能杀死两个复仇者，也就值回票价了。”

他们要他杀了Steve？Natasha？Tony？Clint？他杀不了Bruce和Thor，但如果不顾一切连自己的命也不要，他能用各种方法消灭其他人。

Bucky脑中又升起了那阵迷雾，想让他沉湎在灰色中，无伤无痛无声。他抗拒着。第一次这么拼命地抗拒。假如他真的沉进去就再也出不来了。

他得想想办法。

他对付不了特别行动队。潜意识里有命令禁止他那样做。行动队是强大而危险的组织，是HYDRA的缩影，是最恐怖，最完美，最圣洁的存在。

不过那个医生……年纪又大又瘦弱，有点佝偻，皮肤松弛，双手柔软长着斑点。不健身，没有格斗技能。大概他这辈子都没见过死人，从不触碰科学资料以外的东西更别说武器了。这是HYDRA不可或缺的邪恶力量，但没有特工以及上前线的战士们强大。他是医生，不是主人，不是长官。他等同于Stark大厦里的心理治疗师：弱小无用，可以被轻易地丢弃，而在整个计划中也许始终都是一颗小小的螺栓，无人发现。冬日战士会突然发作，杀掉身边的维护人员，这是过程中需要考虑的要素。而他的维护人员就是这么不重要，连死去也不可惜的人。永远有无数人来充当那颗螺栓。

Bucky将身体撞向两个拖拽他的男人，双腿踢起。他的脚踝还被锁链绑着，但那一点点空隙就够了，够他张开膝盖绞住科学家的脑袋。科学家惊叫着，同时Rumlow开始痛打他，叫他赶紧放开。

Bucky用力把腰和腿往一侧扭转。科学家的骨头发出两处断裂声，脖子和脊柱。

Rumlow和另一个特工丢开他。他还不肯放。房间里的雇佣兵们都大喊着，咆哮着，尖声咒骂着踢他的身体和头。Bucky又想缩回去了。他很怕，又很痛。但那样的结果是重新换一个医生，同样会让他死在那张椅子上。他不能伤害Steve，不能，不能，不能……

……也不会。

他不会伤害Steve的。

Bucky的腿放开了科学家的脖子，忍着手臂和指尖的疼痛翻了个身。Rumlow咒骂着向后退去，但他们正在玄关处，另一个取笑过要操他嘴巴的家伙就没有足够闪躲的空间了。Bucky再度朝他踢，趁男人摔倒的时候将腿划了一圈重重地踩在他胸口，脚跟用上全部超级血清强化过的力量。男人的胸骨碎裂，双眼圆睁连叫都叫不出来地被一块骨头刺穿了心脏。

“该死！”有人叫喊着，听起来很恐惧。

他至少可以这样做，至少要坚持下去宁可被他们杀掉。他绝不会伤害任何人，任何在Steve眼里也是家人的人。尽管也许他会回到黑暗中，回到飘渺中，也许再也不能见到Steve，但那何尝不是天堂，是他在经历过那么多以后终将去往的没有噩梦的归宿。

Bucky又翻了个身。右手手指因为体重和镣铐的碾压而骨折了，但他既无感觉也不在乎。他抬腿，终于从地上鱼跃而起，双脚踩在地上扫过眼前其他的人。有六个，带着武器，不过看起来很吃惊。Rumlow应该在背后所以看不见。距离最近的一个男人试图穿过门，但由于下达的命令里只能活捉不能杀死冬兵，他的枪口也无法直接对准Bucky。

Bucky往后跳，两脚向上飞踢，踢碎男人的下巴，估计连脑袋也受到重创了。他的身体则砸在另几个人身上，把他们几乎全部撞翻。

“妈的……”背后传来咒骂声，Bucky被电击棍捅到腰，痛得抽气。剧痛撕裂了他，让他感觉整个房间都在旋转，肌肉都快要僵硬了。他咬牙忍受住，转头看见近在咫尺的Rumlow双手持着电击棍大力攻击他。Rumlow的脸太狰狞，象是来自地狱一样。

Bucky一头撞上他的脸。Rumlow踉跄后退，震惊与疼痛交织，被撞了一脸血痛得大叫。Bucky再度跳起——没有刚才那么高了，他很累，坚持不了多久，全身都被捆绑着没法对付所有人——踢向Rumlow的腹部。Rumlow倒在椅子里，脑袋砸在椅垫上。上方传来警报声，红灯闪烁，又有人赶过来了，不知道还有多少。Bucky听见他们的脚步声，沉重的军靴踩在地面上，象巨人在回廊中奔跑。

他还有时间干掉Rumlow。Bucky并着腿朝那家伙跳过去，捆绑得那么严实，动作大概看起来很滑稽了。Rumlow恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“不干掉你看来不行。”他说着拔出武器，向他开枪。

子弹击中身体的感觉并不真切，Bucky正因肾上腺素而感官过载着，只有摔倒下去、脸颊贴到坚硬的水泥地的感想。他喘不过气，中弹的肺部还在极力运作。Rumlow站了起来，把伤痕累累的脸擦干净，摇摇晃晃地走到Bucky跟前，枪口对准他的脑袋。

他又开枪了，洞穿Bucky的大脑，一枪殒命。

或者，那全都是Bucky的想象吧。他看见Steve那面红蓝白相间的盾牌飞到面前击中Rumlow，把他打得飞了出去；他看见Steve穿着制服冲进房间，身后是一帮看起来象海盗似地怪家伙。这一定就是天堂，亦或是Bucky等待许久的归宿。但那些柔软明亮的感觉都消失了，在Steve跪在身边抱起他的时候都消失了，Steve仿佛不断在说着什么Bucky听不见的话。

无论如何，Bucky高兴地笑了起来。有种朦胧而隐约的，断断续续的回忆在说，跟随那道光吧，那只存在于Steve眼里，永远不变的光。

然后Bucky闭上眼睛向光芒飘去。


	10. Chapter 10

某天上午十一点，Bucky获救的三周之后，Bruce Banner端着一盘东西走在Stark大厦里。到了一扇门前，他用单手托住盘子，推门进入一间最先进的ICU抢救室。床边的一张不知是谁推进去的电脑椅上，Steve抬头看了他一眼。Steve双眼很黯淡，脸也很憔悴。

“谢谢。”Steve轻声说着接过盘子。Bruce点点头走到床的另一边检查起病人。Bucky半卧着，身穿露背式蓝色病号服。他的头发披散在枕头上，嘴里有一根插管输送氧气，而鼻子里也有插管用于注入食物。环绕在床边的大量仪器维持他的生命，记录各项缓慢而稳定的体征数值；连Bruce掀开他的眼皮用灯照射瞳孔时也没有改变，没有反应。

“他好些吗？”Steve问，声音里暗藏的希冀令Bruce心生恻隐。他没有回答，而是掀起床尾的棉被露出Bucky光裸的脚。针刺足底也没什么反应，和瞳孔照光类似。

“没有变化吧。”Steve说。

Bruce强迫自己看向他，生平第一次他希望悲伤也能唤出那个大块头，就不必对Steve重复大家已经了然于心的事实。“很遗憾，Steve，今天上午我和全球其他专家会谈过，他们……没有人认为他还可能恢复。”

Steve闭上眼。Bruce简直恨死自己，他不想见到这一幕所以什么药都用上了，想尽一切办法。他厌恶这种必输的挽救生命的战争，厌恶这种即使竭尽全力甚至加上Tony的财富，也无法争取的东西。

Rumlow的枪法太准，子弹完美地贯穿了Bucky的心脏和肺部。他能捱到手术室已经是奇迹，但上了呼吸机之后，他的状况就再也没改善过，像放弃挣扎似地。伤势太重，专家们说。失血过多。旧伤本就过于严重。

在遭受这么多痛苦后，要继续留在世上的理由也太少了。

Steve揉着眼睛。“他不该这样的。他也有血清。”

“但不是Erskine的血清，”Bruce提醒他，“Zola和Erskine不同。他的血清，也许，是和你工作的原理不一样。”

Steve吞咽了一下。他飞快地眨着眼睛，伸手与Bucky的交握。“我读了一些从那个基地搜出来的资料。每次他受伤，那群混蛋就丢下他不管，让他自己恢复。他们根本不在乎他伤得有多重，完全不给他任何治疗。如果可以，我愿意把我的血清全给他，但这一点我都做不到。因为血型有差。”他苦笑着，就连苦笑也没能持续多久。他一直凝视着Bucky的脸。“我以为一切都过去了，都变好了，我又找回了他，我们会一起在这个时代活下去。”他轻叹，“Bucky不会想要这样的生活。”

Bruce痛恨这样。恨极了。“你想怎么做？”

Steve摇头。“我不会让我最好的朋友死在医院的病床上，”他以一种Bruce无法相信的勇气说道，转过头露出纯粹属于战士而不带任何个人色彩的目光。“就今晚。Bucky喜欢那样，所以我会带他去天台陪着他。Bucky最喜欢天台的风景。”

Bruce点点头，不认为自己还能维持住声音的平稳。“我去告诉其他人，让他们心里有数。”

Steve继续把注意力放回Bucky身上。Bruce出去了，花了一点时间才告诉其他人Steve的决定。但Bruce认为Steve会原谅他的，毕竟，他得先回自己的套间大哭一场。

——

Steve寸步不离Bucky身边。他一直坐在那儿握着他的手，在Bucky听不见的沉睡中小声说了许多两人的童年往事。其他人纷纷在下午来探望他。

Clint没说什么。他站在床脚看着Bucky，表情肃穆。好久，他才朝Steve点了点头。后来他又进门一次，在Steve旁边放了杯可可茶，拍拍他的肩膀才走。

Natasha先和Steve拥抱了一下，然后伏在床上，在Bucky耳边用俄语说着什么。Steve没有问，等着她说完并绕开一堆管子和电线，在Bucky额头留下一吻。

“我们就在你身边。”她对Steve说，“我们所有人。”

“谢谢。”Steve回答。

黄昏时分Tony冲进ICU，一脸仓促，身上沾满机油，好像是被Pepper拧着耳朵从工作间里拖出来一样。“嗨，”他招呼道，双手在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭，不过牛仔裤也脏兮兮的所以都干净不到哪去，“我就是来看看。”

“谢谢，Tony。”

Tony耸肩。“唔嗯，好吧。”开头几分钟他东张西望就是不看Bucky，好半天，才仿佛攒足勇气那么做，看着看着他的脸就皱起来了。“草，他怎么这么年轻。该死的。真是个傻孩子。我们都他妈干了什么？送小BABY上战场？”

Steve极力露出一抹笑。“他才不是小BABY，Tony。他比你老多了。战争从一开始就是这样的。”

“是嘛，你们这帮九旬老人，居然一年比一年嫩。”他瞪着Steve，“告诉你啊，他可以一直呆在这儿知道吗。我完全不介意把这间房留给他，找最好的仪器给他。”

Steve摇头。“这不是生活。Tony。这是……我应该让他走。”最后几个字时他的声音破碎了，不得不清了清嗓子。

“好吧，明白，就这样，我先走了。”Tony大步朝门口走，沾满机油的手揉着脸，“一个孩子。他妈的还是个孩子呢。”

Thor是最后一个来的，日落之前，还端着一杯什么热气腾腾的东西。“给你，队长。让你在今夜无需睡眠。”

“谢谢你，Thor。”Steve说着接过杯子。他不知道自己将来还能否入睡了。他喝下那杯温热的，蜂蜜般甜蜜的液体。好像身体又恢复力气了，之前几周他吃和睡得都太少，不知不觉已经疲惫不堪。

“我深感遗憾，”Thor说，“我真希望我能早点反应过来，早点去见我的父王。”

Steve没有看他，只是握着Bucky的手贴在自己脸颊上。“没关系，Thor。迄今为止的一切，就象我在Asgard说的，都是值得的。”他闭上眼，“我赶得及让他再见我一眼。他还笑了，在最后几秒，他知道我来救他所以他什么都不怕了。光是这样我就无以回报你。”

“我不需要你的回报。女武神们会为他歌唱，英灵殿的大门也将开启。一个伟大的战士将荣归故土。”

Steve抬头：“英灵殿？”

Thor点点头。“所有故去的人都将在那里重获完整，一个充满了欢笑的殿堂。”

Steve露出十分浅的笑容。“我觉得他会喜欢那里。Bucky最喜欢热闹的舞会了。”

——

一小时后Bruce前来帮助Steve断开所有的仪器设备和生命维持装置。只有他一个。Steve不希望有别人在场，只要他自己和Bucky就够了，能让他在不为人知的地方崩溃，不必任何的劝解和安慰。现在的Steve太麻木，他只会用最温暖最柔软的毛毯把Bucky裹起来，一手抱着他，另一手抓着手动呼吸机。姿势虽然难受，Steve也不在乎。只要Bucky不摔下去其他都是无关紧要的。

他抱着Bucky进电梯，背对着关闭的大门，不去看Bruce悲伤的脸。

他们该怎么对Hulk解释这件烂事？

天台上已经有人放了灯笼和一大堆枕头了。天空清澈，群星密布，肯定是雷神扫除了所有的雾霾。

“你看，Bucky。”Steve坐了下来，Bucky躺在他腿上，被他半抱着，面具遮挡了下半张脸，当Steve按压手动呼吸机时还会发出通气的咝咝声。“不知道天上的星星和城里的灯光相比，哪个更亮。”

灯笼的光线让Bucky的头发象一片暗黑的海。他的脸色苍白，睫毛被灯光点亮了。Steve怔忡地看着他，手还机械地为那停止工作的肺部灌输氧气。

“我真的让你很失望吧，Bucky。”Steve小声说，“但我还是来了。即使只是为了说再见。”

他在自己犹豫前将呼吸泵抛下楼顶，落进黑暗里。他紧紧抱住Bucky仿佛那样就能挽留他的生命。

“我很抱歉，”他啜泣，“非常非常抱歉。上帝啊，Bucky，我那么地爱你！我一直爱着你，从我们还是狂妄而愚蠢，不知何为重要之物的小家伙的时候就爱着你。我总以为自己想要更多，其实我想要的一切都已经有了，那就是你。如果能回到那一瞬间代替你落下火车，我也愿意。上帝，我愿意！我的Bucky……”

他哭了出来，大颗大颗的眼泪往外流，好像连他的心也跟着裂了开来。但他还是把Bucky抱在怀里，额头靠着Bucky的脸颊，在孤单一人的夜里，等待挚友受伤的心脏停止跳动。

但心跳一直没停。

不知距离黎明还有多久，灯笼大多熄灭了，Steve也哭得早就哽咽。他感到脖子上有一道气流，还有一声很轻的咳嗽。他茫然不知所措地抬起头，看向Bucky的脸。

Bucky睁着眼睛。他看看Steve，又看看天空，眼里好像都是满足和快乐的样子。“瞧有星星。”他含糊不清地说。

Steve不知道是自己彻底疯了，还是这世界随意又任性地决定再给他一个奇迹。“对，”他喉咙发堵，不肯移开视线，“我看到星星了，很美。”

“看到了一个，流星。”Bucky象半梦半醒似地说着。

Steve飞快地往天上瞟了一眼。“是颗卫星。”

“什么，是，卫星？不。流星，许个、愿吧。”

Steve只能紧紧抱住他。

“你来许愿，”他悄声说，“我的愿望已经实现了。”


	11. Chapter 11

“Bucky，站住！”

在未愈的伤口允许下尽力逃跑着，Bucky边笑边绕过Tony的一张巨大沙发，金属的手指与另一只带着石膏手套的手飞快地剥开一块巧克力包装并朝门口闪去。

Steve咧开嘴直接跳过沙发扑到他背后，一手小心地环住他的腰，另一手则直接捂住他的嘴。

“你知道自己不可以吃巧克力吧！还有，你还需要卧床！”

Bucky舔他的手掌心。

“干得漂亮。”Steve说着，把手掌在Bucky头上一抹，然后继续捂住他的嘴。

Tony和Bruce一起走进房间。“啊呀，谢谢！”他说，把巧克力从Bucky的手里拔出来，囫囵吞枣地塞进嘴里，还发出非常美味的啧啧声。

Bucky发出挫败的呻吟，整个人耷拉下来，在Steve怀里转身朝对方身上趴。Steve随便他靠，调整了一下搂抱的姿势，对怀里的人微笑。穿着睡衣睡裤缠满绷带的Bucky却有多动儿一样的精力，但他至少活着，至少在恢复。尽管没有Steve那么迅速，绝对是要比普通人来得快。

Bruce显得比较严肃。“不许吃垃圾食品，”他责怪Bucky，“还是你想肚子痛，或者吐个不停？”

Bucky想了想，回答：“不想。”

Steve大笑。“混蛋。”

Bucky看了看他。“废柴。”

Tony吃完巧克力，晃到沙发背后靠着。“你们俩真恶心。”他指指Bucky。“Buckaroo Banzai，想请你去我的工作室走一趟。”

Bucky离开Steve的怀抱，不解地看他一眼。“嗯，为什么？”

“因为，Sillypants中士，我要给你手臂里装个新的追踪器。一个没法取出来的玩意儿。万一有人抓你，它就能立马通知我们。它还会和JARVIS讲话，还有GPS。见鬼，如果你想要，再加个火箭发射器也没问题。”

“不准加火箭发射器。”Steve说。

Bucky嘟起下唇。“但我想要火箭。”

“不行，Bucky。”

Tony靠过去了一点儿。“我们下楼再谈。扫兴队长先生就管不着我们了。”他潇洒地勾勾手，示意Bucky跟他朝电梯走。

Bucky跟在他后面。“还想要个喷火器可以吗？”

“当然可以！”

“不准装喷火器！”Steve大喊。

Steve目送他和Tony离去。他也想跟着，心里有很大一部分根本不愿意让Bucky离开视线。但他又不希望Bucky有受困感。最终，他摇摇头，看向身边的Bruce。“他情况怎么样？”

Bucky也看着他。“相比一周前？”他转身走到沙发边。Bruce还是不喜欢面对医学和病患，Steve也知道这一点，但Bucky已经恢复意识，他就更不想让其他的医生碰到他。“还在恢复，速度是普通人的两倍。”Bruce坐下来了，“我认为他忍受的痛苦远比表露出来的多，不过，你也知道他。”

Steve坐在他身边。“是啊。”看见Bucky眼里的忍耐会令他心碎，但多处骨折和踢打导致的内脏出血，再加枪伤，痛苦一定很剧烈。“药物在我体内代谢太快所以不起作用，但他或许可以试一试。”

“或许。我们可以尝试几种，看看能不能减轻一丁点儿疼痛程度。”

“就，一丁点儿？”Steve问。

Bruce注视着他。“我和药理专家已经讨论过多次。不让任何人得到Bucky的血清，限制了他们的研究思路。但有一条理论，”他嘴角弯了弯，“Tony想出来的。他称之为‘Zola是条懒狗，是个彻头彻尾的混球’理论。”

Steve困惑地看他一眼。“什么意思？”

“Erskine的公式可以造出完美的血清。始终发挥着作用，二十四小时在起效。你被枪击，它也会自愈。即使被冰起来，你的身体也在慢慢恢复，维持生命。说真的我简直怀疑你会不会死。”Steve有点不太自在，Bucky继续道：“然而Bucky呢？他得到的是一个仿冒品。让他更强壮，速度也更快，和你类似，恢复得也更快。但那只在不得已的情况下才起效了。也正因如此，当Bucky胸口中枪，血清发挥作用让他一息尚存。结果等我们给他上呼吸机帮助他恢复，血清就停止不动了。”

Steve目瞪口呆。“你认真的？”

Bruce点头。“显然，那就是为什么HYDRA从不在他受伤时给予他治疗措施，并不完全因为那帮人是混账。不管他，反而让血清正常工作。”

“所以在我把他带到屋顶上时……”

“血清又起效了。”

Steve站起来，来回踱步。“那真是……难以形容的残忍。”

“就算受伤也无须治疗的超级战士吗？”Bruce说着，“大概那才是Zola心目中的完美。”

“但谁会在乎过程中他们忍受的痛苦呢。”Steve长长地吐出一口气。“有时候我很难过，Erskine的配方失传了，可也许那反而比较好。不会有下一个红骷髅。至于Zola的血清，是完全叫人无法接受的东西。”

“Bucky不是那样的东西。”Bruce说。

Steve笑了。“是的，他不是。那么大脑的伤害也会继续自愈吗？”

Bruce站起来。“我不知道。大脑原本是不会再生和恢复的组织。如果换成是你，当然会愈合。Bucky，我只能说有这样的可能。和我过去的看法仍然一致。”

“只要有可能就足够了。”Steve说，“至少他很快乐。”

“先生们，”头顶传来JARVIS的声音，“Mr Wilson要求两位尽快赶到Stark先生的工作间。我引用他的原话：‘Stark居然给Bucky手臂里焊了一个榴弹发射器！Bucky笑得象看见鞋店大减价的主妇！’”

“好吧，就不要快乐成这个样子好了。”Steve纠正了一下说法，然后狂奔向楼梯。

 

 

END


End file.
